Victoria I of Drania
Biography Her Royal Highness Queen Victoria I was born 29 July 3185 in Iglesia Mayor in Dranland. She is the first child of HRH Cristián I of Drania and Archduchess Zita. Her younger brother, Prince Franz, is married with Crown Princess Hélène of Rildanor. Crown Princess Victoria is prepared from an early age that she once will be the queen of Drania and family successor of the House of Santiago. Victoria studied in the King´s University in Iglesia Mayor and then went to study to the University in Kien in Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. There she met the son of the King of Hulstria, Archduke Ferdinand of Hulstria. Ferdinand is the second son of the King Friedrich I of Hulstria and Duchess Carina von Behlendorff. 3 February 3217 was the most important day of Victoria and Ferdinand. Victoria was married to Ferdinand. At twelve o´clock all the bells in Dranland rang for the royal couple. Victoria was married to Ferdinand. Marriage of the royal couple took place in the presence of Royal Family of Santiago and Royal Family of Rothingren-Traugott and important social and political figures from Dranland and Hulstria. Crown Princess Victoria and Archduke Ferdinand have three children, Crown Prince Nataniel (b. 3220), Prince Alejandro (b. 3222) and Princess Maria (b. 3225). To protect family members, the royal family Santiago accepted the offer of the Royaume Rildanorienne. In 3227 Princess Zita of their grandchildren, Crown Prince Nataniel, Prince Alejandro and Princess Maria travelled to Rildanor. King Cristián I, Crown Princess Victoria and Archduke Ferdinand stayed in Dranland and fight for restoration of democracy in the country. The situation in the country improved in 3234, after the defeat of the dictatorship government and members of the royal family could safely return to their country. In 3238, Crown Princess Victoria has become the representative of King Cristián I, who was hospitalized for poor health. at the coronation ceremony in Iglesia Mayor (April 3253).|250px]] After the king had been deposed by the new fascist regime of the National Socialist Party of Dranland, Victoria was sent into exile as well, where she remained until the restoration of the monarchy in 3148. In 3150, her father, King Cristián I of Drania resigned as monarch and stated that he would leave this position to Victoria. Following a parliamentary resolution launched by Minister of Foreign Affairs Isabella Cuartero and supported by all three parties, she was officially coronated 10th April 3253 in St. Svorad Cathedral in Iglesia Mayor. She was dethroned 30 years later when a referendum about the sake of monarchy was to be held, which resulted in a victory of the House of Cadwallader which subsequently replaced the House of Santiago as Dranland's official royal family. After the defeat, she retreated to the royal residence of the Santiago family in Guederone, where she lived isolatedly until 3310, when she died of natural causes at the age of 124. Titles & Styles Kingdom of Dranland: :Titles :* Duchess of Ulbrach '' ( 29 July 3185 - Present ) :* ''Crown Princess of Drania ( 29 July 3185 - April 3253 ) :* Queen of Drania ( 10 April 3253 - 3283) :* La Plejaltulo Registo ( 10 April 3253 - 3283) as a Head of The Universal Church of Terra ::Styles ::* Her Royal Highness ( 10 April 3253 - Present ) ::Primary form of address ::* Her Royal Highness Victoria I, Queen of Drania ( 10 April 3253 - Present ) ¨ Category:Dranian people Category:Monarch of Drania